


Seemann Reise

by CapRamon



Category: Russian Civil War - Fandom
Genre: 1910s, Boats and Ships, Embedded Video, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, Historical References, Keira Knightley - Freeform, Multi, Navy, Russia, Russian Revolution, ralph fiennes - Freeform, russian civil war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapRamon/pseuds/CapRamon
Summary: video: The English Patient (1996), U-571 (2000), Pearl Harbor (2001), Atonement (2007), Адмиралъ (2008), Anna Karenina (2012), Peaky Blinders (2013), Fury (2014), Journey's End (2017), The 12th Man (2017), Троцкий (2017), Das Boot (2018), 1917 (2019), Midway (2019), The Aftermath (2019), Greyhound (2020)song: Rammstein — Reise Reise
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, fandom Ralph Fiennes 2020





	Seemann Reise

**Author's Note:**

> video: The English Patient (1996), U-571 (2000), Pearl Harbor (2001), Atonement (2007), Адмиралъ (2008), Anna Karenina (2012), Peaky Blinders (2013), Fury (2014), Journey's End (2017), The 12th Man (2017), Троцкий (2017), Das Boot (2018), 1917 (2019), Midway (2019), The Aftermath (2019), Greyhound (2020)  
> song: Rammstein — Reise Reise


End file.
